ScoobyNatural CastielReader
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: What happens when Fred from Scooby-Doo, flirts and takes a liking to Y/n? And what happens when Castiel joins the gang and gets jealous? Well, Castiel will have to make Y/n know who she belongs to: Supernatural 13x16..
1. Chapter 1

**_What happens when Fred from Scooby-Doo, flirts and takes a liking to Y/n? And what happens when Castiel joins the gang and gets jealous? Well, Castiel will have to make Y/n know who she belongs to: Supernatural 13x16.. 4 Part Story Rated M/Soulmate's_**

''Where the hell are we?'' You asked, as you're older brother Dean, led you and your twin Sam, down the hall and into what appeared to be a secret room. Filled with a bar, three chairs. drinks, a jukebox and the brand new flat-screen Dean had gotten, after you three saved a man from a killer dinosaur plush toy. ''This place looks-''

''Amazing!'' Dean interrupted, before you could say creepy. ''Behold... The Dean-cave. Or Fortress of Dean-a-tude. Just - still trying to figure that one out.'' He explained, a happy grin plastered on his face, while you rolled your eyes.

''Figuring it out my ass.'' You mumbled, as Dean went over the room, as Sam gave you a look.

''We got foosball, We've got jukebox - all vinyl, obviously.'' Dean started to explain, pointing around different area's. ''Double La-Z-Boy recliners. And, of course, the bar. Still a work-in-progress. It's gonna have a kegerator because... Well, it's gotta. And finally...'' Dean paused, as he picked up the remote with a smirk, while Sam continued looking over the place. ''the _pièce de résistance.''_

You snickered at Dean's version of saying it, as he clicked the remote on. But Sam interrupted once more, haulting Dean's motives.

''Ok, hold on, hold on,'' Sam exclaimed, as you just crossed your arms, and stepped beside Dean, who was still holding the remote. ''When did you have time to do all this?'' Sam, questioned, making you look at Dean, who shrugged.

''Learned to make time, Sammy.'' Dean replied, before looking at the flat-screen once more. ''Now, without further interuptions, let's give this bad boy a test run.'' He grinned, clicking the remote.

You groaned in annoyance, where was Castiel when you needed him? And you went slightly red, at knowing the only two people who know about your crush on Castiel, were Sam and Dean.

Suddenly you heard Dean start to hum, the opening to Sunrise theme, making you roll you're eyes. ''Really?'' You raised a brow, while Dean just kept on. Before the TV turned on, but as soon as it did, purple sparks began to glow, making you frown. ''Dean, Sam? What's going on?''

''What the hell?'' Sam cursed, ignoring your answer, confused as well as you. While Dean...Dean just tilted his head sideways like he was observing it. Before a bright flash blinded you, causing you to scream.

''Castiel!'' You yelled, hoping he would hear you, before you felt yourself sucked in somewhere.

But your scream lasted short as you and your brother's landed safely on the ground. Opening your eyes, you noticed you were outside, but why did it look so weird. Looking at your brother's in concern, you turned your head.

''Dean, Y/n, what just-'' Sam's question was cut short. As all three of you gave out shocked gasps. Finally realizing you were all cartoons.

''You're a Cartoon!'' All three of you said. ''I'm a Cartoon!''

''Is this?!'' Sam questioned, as he looked at himself. ''Ok, it's a dream it's got to be a-'' Before Sam could finish, you laughed as Dean slapped him, leaving a giant handprint on Sam's cheek. ''Dude! What the hell?!'' Sam gasped in pain, his eyes popping out before they went back to normal.

''It's not a dream.'' Dean replied, and you rolled your eyes.

''Of course it's not.'' You replied, making Dean and Sam look at you. ''I would never have a dream with me and my two idiot brothers-''

''Y/n, not helping.'' Dean interrupted. Before Sam held up a hand.

''This is, uhh... You two saw that light?'' Sam said, looking around and at himself once more, as did you and dean. ''D-did we just get sucked into the TV? ''

You groaned, pushing your hair out of you're face. ''Yeah, you didn't think we got it? No dip Sherlock!'' You replied, crossing your arms, as Sam gave you his best bitch face. ''I hope Cas finds us.''

Rolling his eyes Dean replied. ''Y/n, might be on to something. Maybe this is just an angel thing. Or - or the Trickster.'' That caught your attention, maybe Gabriel did fake his death again, after all he was an Arkangel.

Sam shook his head. ''No, he's dead.''

''Or is he?'' You and Dean said together. As Sam just glared at you two. Even though you and Sam were twins, you acted mostly like Dean.

''Guys, what the hell...?'' Sam questioned once more, pointing to himself. As you looked around hoping to see Gabriel or something that said this was all a trick. But to your displeasure it wasn't a trick.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, shakily. ''I don't know guys- Whoa.'' Dean replied, staring at something, making you and Sam turn to see the Impala, cartooned as well. Better looking than it did more shiner.

''Dean? How did Baby get here?'' You asked, as Dean shrugged. Looking as shocked as you did.

''Uh, I had the keys in my pocket?'' Dean replied, giving you a look. ''Seriously? That's what's bumming you about this? Ok, look are we animated? Yes. Is it weird? Yes.''

Sam looked at Dean frustrated just like you. ''It's beyond weird Dean.''

''I'm with Sammy on this one.'' You agreed. As Dean rolled his eyes. Shaking the keys out of his pocket. ''You don't expect us to drive in this? This weird world? Do you?''

Dean smirked. ''It's what we always do, Y/n, when we need to learn what's out there.'' With a click of his keys, he unlocked the car. ''Hop in.''

You opened the door, and got in, closing the door angrily behind you. As Sam and Dean got in front, Before Dean began to speed down the road. Making you hold onto something as he did it without warning.

''Shit Dean!'' You exclaimed, angrily, ready to punch him, only to be pushed back by Dean slamming on the brakes, making you flop back down into the seat. ''Really? There's someone back here too, you know!''

Dean rolled his eyes, but they held concern, as you hoisted yourself back up. To see a Malt shop, that was still open. ''A Malt Shop? Really Dean? Sam help me on this one?'' You groaned.

Before Sam could open his mouth, Dean silenced him with a hand up. ''Hey, let's just head in, have a look around, see what we can see,'' Before you could get out an answer. Dean continued once more, leaning against his seat. ''Oh my God. You guys seeing this?''

You and Sam looked, you felt your heart increase, as you saw the 'Mystery machine' parked right beside you. ''That - that - that - that's, uh, that's...'' Sam stammered, as you just continued to stare out the window, your eyes wide almost out of they're sockets.

''That's the Mystery Machine!'' Dean exclaimed, happily, as you shook your head breaking out of the trance. ''We're not just in any cartoon.'' Dean began, but you and Sam cut him off.

''We're in Scooby-Doo!''

(SCOOBYNATURAL)

Slowly opening the door to the Malt shop, you looked around until you spotted the Scooby gang. Your eyes gleamed at seeing them, as did Dean's, as he held onto you and Sam. ''G-Guy's that's the freak'in Scooby Gang!''

You felt Dean gently pat your shoulder, before you noticed Scooby-Doo, one of your favorite character's drinking a chocolate milkshake. You couldn't help but giggle, before you got out of Dean's hold and began to walk around, not noticing where you were going, or you didn't care. You collided with a surprisingly warm, and solid chest. You yelped almost falling, but a pair of arms wrapped around you, catching you.

''I'm so sorry, are you alright?'' A familiar young voice asked, you turned your head and your legs shook uncontrollably at the sight of one of your childhood crushes. Fred, the mystery gang's leader. ''Name's Fred.'' He replied, helping you stand, while Daphne, Velma and Shaggy went back to they're seats. ''And you are?''

You blushed, as he held your hand. ''Y/n.'' You replied, earning a soft squeeze on your hand in return. If this wasn't you finally living out your dreams then this was a dream come true,. Fred gave a small smile, before leading you back to the table, and making you sit beside him.

''Those were some groovy tunes, Fred.'' Daphne smiled, as she sat beside Velma and Shaggy. Before she turned her gaze on you. ''And who's this?''

You were about to introduce yourself, but Fred interrupted. ''This is Y/n, I accidently bumped into her.'' Fred smiled, While Velma fixed her glasses, and gave you a look.

''So, Y/n, what do you do?'' She asked, pushing her glasses into place, and you felt all five pairs of eyes on you making you nervous. Until you felt a hand on your shoulder, you turned to see Sam and Dean looking at the gang. While Dean looked like this was a dream come true like you did. Sam looked miserable.

''I see you found our sister,'' Dean smiled, his gaze mostly on Daphne, '' Mind if me and my brother join you as well?'' He asked, you watched as the Mystery gang seemed to think it over. Before Fred smiled.

''Of course, there's plenty of room!'' Fred grinned, you felt uneasy, as he slipped an arm around you, but you couldn't help but feel loved. ''I'm Fred. This is Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and-'' Before Fred could continue, Dean went over to Daphne taking her hand. And muttering some word's in a different language and you were grateful you didn't understand it.

''Of course we know you, you guy's are famous.'' Dean replied, and Fred, tightened his hold on you. Making you snuggle deeper into him. While Shaggy and Scooby laughed.

''You're brother's are funny, Y/n'' Shaggy laughed. ''The only thing we're famous for is our eating skills.'' You could see Sam give a raised brow, as you snuggled into Fred further

Dean smiled, still sitting beside Daphne, while Sam sat beside Scooby. And you couldn't help but notice Velma staring at Sam.

''So, you guys celebrating something?'' Dean questioned. And Velma nodded, Before taking out an old newspaper and handing it to Sam.

''We just found out that Scooby's been named one of the airs to a fortune,'' Velma explained, while Fred kept making you hug him tighter but in a loving way. ''Left him by a an old southern cornel-''

''Scooby saved him from drowning! In a fish pond '' Daphne exclaimed, a smile crossing her features. Before Scooby sat up, and moved his napkin to look like a cape.

''I'm a hero.'' He barked, as Shaggy blew air to make the napkin look like a cape. While Sam rolled his eyes, and studied the paper. Before looking at Fred, who had his twin sister, in what appeared to be a loving hug.

''But he's dead now right?'' Sam asked, and Fred gave him a weird look, while you just shook your head hoping Sam wouldn't cause any distress.

''Uh, yeah, cancer.'' Fred replied, while you took one of milkshakes and took a sip. For some strange reason it tasted like a real one. But you didn't care. You watched as Dean pulled Sam away, while giving you a look, before nodding letting you stay with Fred.

''So, Y/n, what kind of food do you like?'' Shaggy asked eagerly, as Scooby nodded, waiting for your answer. ''Because me and old Scoob here, love , well, everything.''

You smirked, and leaned against the table, as Fred, scooted closer to you, holding your hand. Making you more nervous and blush deep red. ''Well, I love everything to. Except Salad, and vegetables.''

''Hey!'' Sam exclaimed, turning his attention away from Dean, who smirked, while Fred and the gang laughed. ''Don't pretend you don't love my salad's!''

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling Sam to look his way, as they're sister continued distracting the mystery gang. But he couldn't help but feel his protective brother instincts kick in, at the sight of Fred snuggling with his little sister.

''Hey, I-is, Fred, flirting with. Our sister?'' Dean asked, crossing his arms, looking over Sam's shoulder. Making Sam look up from the blank newspaper.

''Y-Yeah, I think he is? Why?'' Sam replied, giving his brother a look. As Dean made fists, trying not to punch the bastard, who has Daphne and now, his, his little sister.

''He's a wad,'' Dean mumbled, under his breath, hoping Fred didn't hear. ''And besides if Cas were here, he would beat the living shi- I mean crap out of Fred. You know he likes Y/n, he's liked her since, well, forever.''

Sam's brow's furrowed. ''I-I didn't know that? Why didn't Cas come talk to me?'' He questioned.

"Uh, because you suck at giving those kinds of speeches." Dean replied, before shaking his head. "That's besides the point. That wad is flirting with my-our sister. "

You looked up, as you heard Dean and Sam. Talking about you. Before they walked over and both glared at Fred holding you well mostly Dean. Just as Fred came out about a mystery.

"I don't gang, sounds like this could be the start of a mystery,'' Fred smiled, looking at the mystery gang. ''And would you like to come and join us? Y/n?''

Before you could answer, Dean and Sam sauntered over. ''You know, Sam and I are actually mystery solver's ourselves, same with Y/n.'' Dean paused, before giving Fred the most deepest glare. ''Our. Little. Sister.'' He growled. His hand curling into a fist.

You were about to intervene, but Sam stopped Dean. ''What, Dean is trying to say, is can we also join you?'' Sam asked, as Fred and Dean just had a stare down, well mostly Dean with his death glare.

Fred blinked, before smiling, ignoring Dean's dark gaze. ''That sounds like a swell idea, in fact I think it's about time to hit the road.'' He explained, getting out of his seat, and pulling you towards him, ''And Y/n, you can ride with us.'' Fred added, his arm wrapped around you.

You watched Dean, worried he would get angry, but watched in amusement, as Dean joined Shaggy and Scooby, on they're 'Road Food'. You chuckled, as Dean's mouth opened as wide as it ever was as he mumbled. ''Sam...Y/n. Look how big my mouth is!''

You looked over at Sam, who just sighed in frustration, shaking his head. Before you felt Fred lead you out the door and to the mystery machine. You couldn't help but blink and rub your eyes a couple of times, not believing what you were seeing.

''So, Y/n, what do you think? Isn't It something?'' Fred asked, waving a hand to the car. As Daphne, Velma and the rest of the gang came out, Sam and Dean hot on they're tails. Daphne gave you a small smile.

''It's...awesome!'' You exclaimed, eyes widening at your own shout. But the mystery gang just laughed, while Dean looked insulted, and approached you slowly, ready to take you to his Impala, or how calls it 'Baby'. But Fred's grip on your waist tightened ever so gently, as he turned to face you're hot head brother.

''Actually, Y/n agreed to drive with us,'' Fred said politely, hugging you to his chest, and you couldn't help but stare, as Daphne opened the door to the front seat, and showed you everything inside the mystery machine, as you got of out of Fred's hold and followed after her, sitting next to Fred's seat . ''If that's alright with you and Sam?"'

You watched as you sat down next to Daphne, who also stared out the window, to see Dean clench his hand into a fist. As Sam just stood behind him looking at him in concern. ''Oh, of course we don't mind,'' Dean growled, stalking closer to Fred. ''We don't mind our sister hanging out with such a ass-''

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder making the man shut up. To your relief, not knowing how Fred or the gang who were in the mystery machine besides Fred, would react to cursing. And besides it was a children's cartoon they were in.

''What Dean mean's to say is, take care of our sister,'' Sam replied calmly, as Dean shrugged himself from Sam, and sauntered over to the Impala, slamming the door as he got in. ''And that we are-''

''Happy about me coming!'' You shouted, making Sam glare at you, as Fred smiled, before patting Sam's back. You were getting bored, and getting bored in Scooby-Doo, was never a good thing. But it seems you're overprotective big brother was making thing's difficult. Same as always. ''Fred you coming in or what?''

Fred smiled, as he got inside the car, sitting beside you, as Sam went into the Impala. You watched memorized as Fred stared the Mystery machine, which rumbled to life. Before he pulled out of the parking lot, and came to a stop at the red light.

''So, Y/n,'' Fred began, taking his eyes off the red light. ''I was wondering when you-''

''Wondering when what?!'' Dean shouted, causing you to flinch and roll your eyes, at seeing you're brother's pull up along side the mystery machine, the impala looking small as you sat inside the mystery machine. But a hard punch from Sam, had Dean changing his attitude. As he gave Fred a smirk.

''Say, why don't you guys follow us up to the cornel's mansion?'' Fred suggested, as he gently grabbed you're hand, as you gave him a worried look, knowing Dean would rather die than follow a car such as Fred's.

''I don't know Freddy, I'm not sure baby can go that slow. '' Dean replied, making you sigh and shake your head, while Daphne looked interested same as Fred. Who gave Dean a small smirk back.

''Well, the mystery machine, is a lot faster than I looks .'' Fred explained, smirking, still holding your hand. While Dean rolled his eyes.

''Oh yeah, well, let's see who can get there first,'' Dean suggested, smirking as well, as Sam smirked back to your surprise. ''Or are you chicken?'' Dean shrugged, making Sam chuckle a little. While Fred just shrugged, smiling.

''Well I'm in if you are?!'' Fred smirked, while you just groaned. Knowing this was all a bad idea, racing Dean meant risking your life.

''D-Do I get a say in this?'' You asked, looking between your brother's and Fred, who looked back at the light, his hand gripping yours a little more tighter. '

''No!'' Dean and Sam shouted, while Fred just looked back at you, and gently kissing your hand, making you blush, while Dean and Sam mumbled things to each other, making you feel glad you weren't in the Impala.

Suddenly the sounds of both Cars engines going, well, mostly Deans. Made you feel sick, and the smoke didn't help at all either. Before the light even turned green, you turned to face your brother's only for Fred's warm lips to meet yours. Making your eyes widen, before Fred, hit the gas pedal, to your surprise leaving Dean and Sam in the dust.

''D-Did my brother's just lose to the mystery machine?'' You mumbled to yourself, trying not to think about the kiss, as you watched from the mirror's as Dean chased after you. Hot on your tails, looking as angry as hell.

You sighed in frustration. _Where was Castiel when you needed him most?_

(Back at the Bunker, Castiel)

The bunker's door opened, as the Angel stepped down the stairs, carrying bags of the fruit from the tree of life in his arms, as he entered the war room.

''Sam? Dean? Y/n?!'' He called out, walking past the war room to Dean's secret room at hopes of finding you guys. ''I'm back from Syria with fruit from the Tree of Life. The tree was guarded by a pack of djinn. I killed most of them, bargained with the rest. Think I'm... technically married to their queen now.'' He mumbled the last part in disgust. Before continuing his search.

''Y/n? Sam? Dean?'' He called once more, just as he entered the 'Dean Cave' And froze once he saw the new Flat-Screen on, but that's not what made him freeze in shock and confusion, It was the people on the TV. ''Y/n?'' He whispered, liking how he said your name. Almost blushing knowing only Dean knew of his crush on his sister.

 _''Well, the mystery machine is a lot faster than it looks_.'' Fred replied, as Castiel just looked at the screen his eyes furrowing. But what caught his attention was the driver's hand on yours, making his wing's slightly rise. But Dean's suggestion made his anger slowly fade.

 _''Oh yeah, well, let's see who can get there first_ ,'' Dean suggested, smirking as well, as Sam smirked back. _''Or are you chicken?_ '' Dean shrugged, making Sam chuckle a little. While Fred just shrugged, smiling.

 _''D-Do I get a say in this?!''_ Shouted.

But what Castiel saw next, made his wings rise all the way to ceiling, knocking over some glasses on the bar breaking them, as well as dropping the fruit from the tree of life. Was when Y/n turned her head, only to be met by Fred's plump ones.

 _Who dare kisses and touch my mate!_

Castiel screeched in his mind, but what surprised him was the loud screech he let out, shattering some more of the glasses in the bar. Dean was going to be pissed but he didn't care. What he cared about was killing the man who touched what was his.

And if he was true to himself Y/n was his, his soulmate. But he never told Dean that, his fellow friend wouldn't understand. But before Castiel could get any angrier, the TV started flashing purple sparks, before he could do anything, he was sucked in as well. The fruit in the bag left on the floor.

(ScoobyNatural)

Castiel felt himself land on the floor, gracefully, before he looked at himself, and noticed his skin looked shiner for some strange reason. And the world around him was nothing like the world he was just in.

But as soon as the sound of familiar tires screeched down the road, along with the mystery machine. Castiel turned around and spotted the Impala, but as he quickly ran over, the Impala took off after the other car. Much to Castiel's distress.

''Hey!'' Castiel yelled, walking after them. ''Wait!''

But it was no use. The Impala was too far away for Sam and Dean to hear him. But what worried Castiel and angered him more, was the fact that _His_ mate was with a complete stranger. So, with a look of courage Castiel ran after the Impala. Hoping to get to wherever they were going. Before this man took what was his.

''I'm going to make sure she knows who she belongs too.'' Castiel growled out, as he had images of himself ruthlessly pounding into you and making you beg. How he would love the sight of that, finally claiming his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

As you stood beside Fred and Daphne, you couldn't help but smirk, at hearing Dean call Fred a cheater, and the mystery machine an 'It' Fred had won fair and square. So, turning your attention to 'whatever his name was talk.

''Attention everybody,'' The man called. ''As you all know I am Causegood Creeps, attorney of the late Cornel Sanders.'' You looked behind you, to see Sam and Dean, you could see Sam give Dean a look. But Dean told him to shut up.

''My client was a bit odd,'' Creeps stated, before pulling out a single track record. '' his only directions were to play this record for you.''

''Yeah, classic vinyl!'' Dean exclaimed, just as Fred's arm wrapped around your waist once more, as you rolled your eyes at your brother's out burst. You were distracted so much and annoyed, that you didn't hear what was on the tape. But the word haunted caught your and your brother's attention, especially Scooby Doo.

''Haunted?'' Both Sam and Scooby replied, as Velma from next to Daphne shook her head in disbelief. Before everyone split up, Fred's arm still wrapped around, leaving Sam and Dean to talk.

''Spend the night in a haunted house for a million dollars,'' Sam protested, eyes narrowing, as you tried to ignore them, and focused on what Shaggy was talking about, But it didn't, you could still hear Sam and Dean. ''That cant be legal.''

Suddenly Velma walked over to them, her hands on her hips. ''Sam. come on that house isn't really haunted,'' Velma protested, shaking her head. ''And things like this happen all the time.''

You watched as Sam glared angrily at Velma. ''Yeah, maybe in a cart-'' Your eyes widened, at what Sam almost said, but Dean had put his hand over his mouth to prevent It from escaping.

Velma just shook her head and went back over to you and mystery gang. Just as Shaggy talked on about his and Scooby's food. ''You should have tried it!'' Shaggy exclaimed, a smile on his face. ''Chocolate dipped in honey ranch dressing, with a side of popcorn.''

You slightly tensed at the honey ranch on chocolate. It sounded disgusting. Daphne just laughed flipping her orange hair, while Fred and Velma laughed.

Suddenly Creeps entered the room, gaining yours and the mystery gangs attention. As well as Sam and Deans. ''I'll return to the house in the morning,'' Creeps began, holding the suitcase. ''To find out which of remains, if any.'' Creeps began laughing.

Fred's hold on tightened, just as one of the Cornel's cousins spoke up. ''Ten O'clock and I suggest we all turn in.'' You walked beside Fred, who's arm never left your waist well since forever.

''Well, Y/n, you want to stay in my room tonight?'' Fred requested, a small smile on his face, but you were about to protest knowing this wasn't right. But Velma beat him too it, since Daphne was too busy talking to Dean.

''Fred, you know the rules,'' Velma said calmly, as she pulled you from Fred's arms, to which the boy sighed in frustration. ''Girls with girls, boys with boys, right?''

Fred nodded, shoulders sagged in defeat. ''Understood, Velma.'' He replied, before he went over to Dean and wrapped his arm around him. ''Looks like you and your brother are sleeping with me, Shaggy and Scooby.''

You watched as the boy's left the room, as Velma and Daphne, led you to they're room. Sharing a room with Daphne and Velma, weird but very awesome. At least you had some girls to talk to for a change. well after Charlie died.

Entering the room, and after changing into a blue colored dress nightie, you walked over to the king sized bed, and laid beside Daphne. While Velma adjusted the pillows for the night. ''Y/n, you're brother's are kind of groovy.'' Daphne, smiled, looking at you while Velma rolled her eyes.

''Yeah, Deans alright,'' Velma replied truthfully. While you almost gagged, not wanting to hear about how sexy your brothers looked. ''But that big lug? What a dummy, haunted, sheesh, like that's a real thing.''

 _Oh you don't even know half of it, sweetheart._ You said in your mind, just as Daphne turned to face you. ''Hu, weird cause I thought big lugs were kind of your thing.'' You smirked as Velma's cheeks turned red.

''So, Y/n, you and Fred?'' Velma replied, smirking right back, as your smirk dropped, while Daphne looked on. You were surprised she wasn't jealous. ''You two seem close, and I mean very close.'' Velma and Daphne giggled.

You shook your head. ''No, not at all, were just friends.'' You quickly replied, well that was true, you were in love with a certain angel. But your heart sank at knowing he would never or could never return your feelings.

''So, if it's not Fred who is it?'' Daphne asked. You blushed and rubbed the back of your neck. At least Charlie never talked about guys, just girls.

''Um...his name is Castiel.'' You replied, and Daphne and Velma shared a look. ''What? Was It something I said?'' You asked, and both girls shook they're heads.

''We've just never heard of name of Castiel before,'' Velma reasoned, fixing her glasses, just as she always does. ''Even me.''

You felt a hand on your shoulder, as Daphne looked at you a smile on her lips. ''So, what is this, Castiel, like? And does he have an ascot?''

 _Just kill me now!_ Your mind screamed, not wanted to tell Velma or Daphne anything.

But the sound of someone screaming in fear and agony, caught everyone's attention, even Daphne, who didn't hesitate, and ran for the door, your rushing right behind her Velma right on your heels. Suddenly the sound of more footsteps caught your attention.

You felt a hand grab you, and looked to see Fred in front of you. While Dean and Sam were right beside you, Scooby and Shaggy in the back, as always.

Entering the room where the scream came from. You watched as Daphne, still smiling touched the man's back, and you recognized him as the Cornel's cousin. Even from underneath the blanket.

Suddenly Daphne stepped back, eyes filled with concern. ''Oh! No!'' She exclaimed, while you went over, letting go of Fred's hand, but he followed you.

Pulling back the blankets, your eyes widened, at the sight of the Cornel's cousin bleeding hopefully it was a dummy, like they had in the episode.

''Wait, wait, wait!'' Dean exclaimed, catching your attention, as Sam went on the other side of the bed to get a good look. ''No, the dummy bodies don't show up until later.''

You looked at the man once more, and found your hand dipped in blood, your eyes wide with horror, same with Sam's .'' Dean this isn't a dummy,'' Sam explained, as Fred took your hand and cleaned it off with a rag that appeared out of thin air, you never got used to how they got certain objects. ''This is blood. H-He's dead. Like really actually dead.''

You looked down at the knife impaled in the man's back. As Fred held your close to him, as Dean looked over, eyes laced with disbelief.

''Jinkies!'' Velma exclaimed, catching sight of the bloody knife.

''Jeepers!'' Daphne exclaimed too, eyes wide with confusion, but with no fear. Much to your confusion.

''Zoinks!'' Shaggy exclaimed, biting his lip. Just as Scooby said his one liner.

''Ru!Rouh!'' Scooby replied, you looked over and Saw Dean shake his head angrily, While Sam held the blanket that covered the body.

''Son-Of-A-Bitch!'' Dean exclaimed, you just snickered, even more as the Scooby gang wasn't effected by Dean's cursing.

* * *

''Well gang,'' Fred spoke up, his arm wrapping around you. ''It looks like we have another mystery on our hands!'' He replied with a smile, not effected by the body, as he walked away with you.

Sam just glared at him. ''A-Are you kidding me, Fred? Dude someone's dead a little respect.'' He replied, pissed, as he covered the body back up. Just as Dean stared at you and Fred, mostly Fred.

''Yeah, Fred!'' Dean replied back.

Fred lead you to an empty room, the lights turned off. As Daphne and Velma met you in the room. Followed by, Shaggy and Scooby, and Dean and Sam.

''So, what do we do?'' You asked, looking at Velma for any advice. Knowing she was the smartest one.

''Well, one, there has to be a logical explanation for what's going on.'' Velma replied, fixing her glasses, as Fred and you shared a glance. While Shaggy and Scooby shook with fear. As the lights flickered on and off.

''Besides a ghost hunting us down to collect an inheritance?!'' Shaggy exclaimed, shaking, as did Scooby. As Velma nodded.

''Yeah, what he said!'' Scooby shakily replied, pointing at Shaggy.

You just shook your head. While Sam and Dean sent a knowing look your way. As Daphne spoke up. ''But what would a ghost need with money?'' She asked.

You gave her a look, Guess both Velma and Daphne were the smartest.

''Precisely.'' Velma exclaimed, pacing around. ''And besides there's no such thing as ghost's!'' You suddenly caught sight of an unfamiliar figure approaching the window. ''So, when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth.''

You felt for your gun, as the figure stood right outside the window. As Shaggy and Scooby shook once more. ''Look!'' Shaggy exclaimed, pointing the mysterious figure. And you felt chills run down your spin as the figure looked right at you.

Quickly Dean and Sam covered the door, hiding behind the curtain. While you played bait, your gun loaded and ready in your pocket. Just as the figure reached over and opened the door, walking inside, and coming straight for you.

But to your relief, Fred stood in front of you, and wrapped some of the curtains around the figures head. And the figure groaned in surprise. Before Fred pushed him or her to ground, right where you were standing.

Dean and Sam, as well as Fred rushed over, Fred wrapping a protective arm around you once more. As Dean growled at the figure. ''Not today freak!'' He exclaimed, fist ready to punch whoever was in the curtain.

Quickly pulling the curtain off the figure's body. Your eyes widened, as your eyes locked with...Castiels confused and frightened ones, as he laid there on the ground. Ready for Dean to punch him, but Dean lowered his arm.

''Cas?!'' You and your brother's exclaimed all at once. While Shaggy and Scooby rose to they're feet after hiding behind the table.

''Like you know this guy?'' Shaggy asked, as you moved to try and help him, but Fred didn't allow it and let Dean help instead.

''Uh, yeah, he's a friend of ours.'' Sam reasoned, smiling, as Castiel got to his feet. Glaring at the mystery gang.

''Castiel...The mystery gang!'' Dean exclaimed, pointing to them. You laughed a little, as Shaggy and Scooby went up to meet him.

''Castiel? it sounds like a great Italian pizza place!'' Shaggy laughed, shaking the confused angel's hand. And you had to admit, Castiel looked hot for a cartoon. You watched as Castiel smiled.

''Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' He replied, just as Scooby shook his hand.

''Nice to meet you too.'' Scooby replied, you watched laughter building up inside of you, as Castiel gave Sam and Dean a confused look.

''Sam, Dean, this dog is talking.'' He pointed out, making Dean smirk.

''Yep!'' But before Sam could ask Cas anything. You watched as the Angel's eyes landed on you and Fred. You felt your heart speed up as the Angel approached you two. And you noticed Fred's arm wrap more tighter around you. As the Angel stood in front you.

''Who are you?'' Castiel asked, and you looked at him in confusion. At the Angel's angry tone, while Fred offered his hand and smiled.

''Leader of the Mystery gang!'' He exclaimed happily. But Castiel denied the hand, and continued to glare at the poor man.

''Who. Are. You?'' Castiel all but growled, his tone threatening, much to your displeasure. Knowing Cas, could kill Fred if he wanted to. But why was the Angel so rude? Fred was a nice guy.

Before Fred could speak. Castiel started to reach for you, his angry eyes landing on you. Which turned you on, to be honest. But Sam and Dean arrived just in time. And stopped the Angel from possibly killing Fred.

''Sorry about him,'' Sam replied, as Dean lead a hesitant Castiel away from you and Fred. ''Cas, just isn't used to new comers. You see we work alone.''

Fred smiled, and nodding in understanding. While Dean spoke with Castiel.

''Cas! What the hell man?'' Dean whispered, looking at the angered Angel. ''You could have killed the poor bastard. And that is one Scooby don't.''

Castiel sighed, frustration clear in it. As he glanced over at you and Fred. His wings much to his surprise moving dangerously and flapping. At the sight of his mate with a complete and utter stranger.

''I'm sorry, Dean.'' Castiel replied, more like hissed, and Dean could tell his friend didn't mean it. But before he could ask what was wrong. He watched Fred kiss your cheek, and glanced at Cas, just in time to see his eyes black eyes glow a faint light blue.

Castiel's lip curled. As he saw Fred kiss you once more, so while Dean was distracted or so he thought. He tried to make a beeline for you and Fred, well mostly Fred to teach hi a lesson. But Dean's hand stopped him.

''Chill out dude.'' Dean exclaimed, his grip on the Angel hardening, as Sam came over to help, grabbing Castiels other arm. ''I know you want to beat up Fred, and I'm all up for that. But this a cartoon, and what would Y/n think of you, beating up her childhood hero?''

The Anger and Jealousy in the Angel's eyes deepened. But he sighed in fake defeat. As Sam and Dean let him go. ''I-I Understand, Dean, I'm sorry. I'll stop, trying to hurt the stranger'' He replied, Sam and Dean nodded at him, before he glanced over at you and Fred.

 _She is mine, even if I have to show her. I will claim her in this strange world, and leave my claim unhidden, and show this Stranger not to touch my mate. Even if I have to wipe the humans mind. I will Claim my mate!_


	3. Chapter 3 Sneak Peek

**Hi sorry i haven'updated for a while. I was busy with stuff. But now I'm free, Lol.** **And I'm thinking about writing another Castiel love story. But one where...** **Warning: Those of you who haven't seen Supernatural season 13 episode 22, this will contain massive spoilers.**

 **(** **But a love story where Alex Rosemary Winchester, along with her brother's go to the human's Resistance camp, just in time to see Charlie and Ketch. And Alex has an unknown connecting to something in the Apocalypse world, not a source but a voice. That is calling for her, which lead's to Charlie telling her about the Angel's ruthless commander, but giving her no name. Until Charlie, Alex, and Sam, are sent out on a rescue mission. Only to captured and ambushed by a whole garrison of Angel's, including they're ruthless commander, the same one Charlie had explained to them. But what Alex nor Sam had expected was for the commander to be they're friend, Castiel. But is this version of Castiel really as ruthless as he is described? Or is there more than meet's the eye?)**

 **Okay hope you all like the idea and here's a Sneak Peek for Tommorow's next chapter of: Scoobynatural.**

* * *

 **''** So, w-will you go out with me?'' Fred hesitantly asked, rubbing the back of his neck. As you just stood there, gaping at him like a deer in the headlights, while the scoobygang waited for you're answer. And Dean giving you a small smirk, while Sam rolled his eyes.

''F-Fred I-I-'' You started with a small smile, But when you're eyes met with those icy blue ones, you felt yourself freeze.

Castiel, warrior of God, Warrior of Heaven, was looking at you like a predator looked at his prey. And his magnificent onyx wings, were flapping dangerously, which made some vases break, as well as some pictures. Before the wing's reached out toward's you, making you almost yelp, but you tried to get behind Fred, but Castiel's wing's made it impossible.

You instantly felt the feather's wrap around you dangerously, and so tightly you were afraid you wouldn't be able to breath. Looking up at enraged Angel, you felt yourself cower as his eyes glowed a dangerous blue. Before Castiel was suddenly running with you, and forcing you both into a private room. Before the Angel locked the door with a flick of his wrist. And before you knew it, your eyes were closeed. And you could feel the angel's nose instantly go to you're neck and take a deep inhale. Before he pulled away slightly.

''Open, Open your eyes!'' He hissed softly, cupping your cheek gently. ''Y/n, look at me! Open them!''

You couldn't help it and opened them, only to see Castiel, in nothing but his white shirt, and boxer's which had little bee's on them. You almost would have laughed, but right now, you were looking at him, your best friend. In fear, and it hurt you, and you were afraid of where Castiel was going to take this. Before you felt soft, yet warm lips crash into your own chapped ones, and rough yet soft hand's holding the side's of your head gently, as you closed your eyes once more.

Castiel smiled, his hand's still on your head. As he dominated your mouth, and managed to gain his tongue access into your mouth. And he groaned when he felt you grabbing at his hair. Unaware you were trying to make him stop. You kept on trying, even bucking your hips, only to feel a hard, large hard on from Castiel's pants greet you.

Causing deep moans from the both of you. And a flash of something to go through the angel's eyes. Before he looked back at you, hungrily, and almost in a rage kind of way. To which you wined. ''I'm going to make you mine, my mate.'' He growled, eyes flashing dangerously, as his wrapped around you, trapping you. ''Give you my seed, and my mating bite.''

You wined again for him to stop. But the Angel just smirked, and slammed his hips into your's dry humping you, as you started to silently in your mind sob endlesly. Hoping Castiel would snap out of whatever he was in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's your new chapter. Sorry I didn't update a few weeks ago, my cat just died. And I've known her since well forever. But don't worry I will be updating every week on my stories. And this one will be updated Monday and Thursdays. Unless something happens and I can't like work or someone dies.**_

 _ **Author's Note: What did you guys think about the story I'm going to write about? About Apocylpse World Castiel x Alex Winchester? Please let me know in the reviews!**_

 **Warnings: Smut, Claiming, Wing-Kink, Angst.**

 **And this type of Smut at the end was requested, I had planned to do a nicer castiel. But one of my followers keeps on telling me to write or else they'll keep on reporting me. And that is another BIG Reason why I haven't been on here that much. So if any of you get mad, please talk to the follower who wanted this and is blackmailing me. I don't like to write about that kind of stuff.**

'' _She is mine, even if I have to show her in this strange world, and leave my claim unhidden, and show this stranger not to touch my mate. Even if I have to wipe the human's mind. I will claim my mate!''_

Sam swallowed nervously, seeing the anger and jealousy in his bestfriend's eyes, still on Fred with Y/n. And the women giggled, as Fred leaned in and whispered something, obliviously funny into her ear. Like Castiel and Dean, Sam wanted to punch Fred. But...He was his sister's role model.

So with a gentle tap to the angry angel's back, which made Cas, turn to face him, as well as Dean. As Sam began to speak. '' Cas, how did you get here?''

The angel frowned, as he thought of an explanation. His piercing black eyes, to which he himself felt was off but he was a cartoon, but still an angel, lingered on Fred and You together, and his wings fought relentlessly, to reach for you, but Castiel held them back. Before replying to Sam.

'' Well, I was looking for you two and Y/n at the bunker when..'' He paused, as he felt something try to tug him into your direction, thinking it was his wing's again, he pulled it back with his mind, trying to speak to the Winchesters. But to his horror it was one of his many faces, trying to get to you. ''S-stop.'' Castiel hissed, glaring at one of his trueform's face.

Normally it would resemble as a sweet love-able lion, but now it resembled an angry, wild and untamed lion. Which had it's predatory gaze on Fred, and tried and tried to pull it's owner towards you, but Castiel fought back. And the lion head sagged in defeat.

''Cas?!'' Dean exclaimed, snapping his fingers in his face, snapping the angel away from the lion. ''You alright man?''

Castiel nodded, trying not to think of you. As he shook his head and began to speak. '' I saw purple sparks, then a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, I was in this strange world. I saw you race off... and I've been trying to catch up ever since.''

Sam frowned, making the angel look at him. Before his mind was suddenly filled with thought's from the human who called himself Fred. _'She could join us! And me and Y/n could be both leader's of the mystery gang! Oh, I can just picture it, her in my arms, letting me kiss her.'_

Castiel growled, causing Sam and Dean to look at him surprised. And another one of his many faces came out, this time an angry, snapping and wild, wolf, with black fur, and glowing blue eyes. And it's fur had been damaged by attacks it would seem. But again, even though Castiel was on the Lion and Wolf's side, he pulled them back, but if his last three trueform's faces came out to play, he couldn't be able to hold himself back. And he couldn't do that, not to you, his precious mate.

''Sorry, my apologies,'' Castiel coughed, trying to cover another growl, really hating his wolf face right now. ''What were you saying, Sam?''

Sam and Dean looked at one another in concern, before Sam awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, and coughed. ''So, uh, you saw the purple sparks too? Dean, that's like with the killer stuffed dinosaur you and Y/n fought . And they were both in that pawn shop. Maybe this is all connected.''

Castiel nodded in thought. Before images of him/well not Jimmy Novak's vessel him, but his true -form ruthlessly taking you and pounding into you and making you scream his name. While he lavished your body in affection and kisses and bites. And Castiel was a virgin still. Even though he slept with the reaper April, that was his human vessel, because even though he was human at the time. She had not taken his real and true virginity. And he was saving it to mate and bond with Y/n.

And there were also images of you sucking him off, still in his trueform, and him spilling himself inside you and you nuzzling under his chin for warmth. Shaking his head, Castiel took a deep breath and tried to fight of a boner, as he saw his Vessel's slacks were getting a little to tight for his liking.

Before he focused on what Sam and Dean were talking about. But secretly looking over at Fred and you laughing and having fun. Still trying to fight off his true-form. Because if he didn't hold it back, all hell was going to break lose.

 **Reader's POV:**

''And then Shaggy and Scooby ended up covered in syrup!'' Fred joked, and I laughed, as he told me more and more stories of they're adventures and mystery's they'd solved in the past. ''But the vampire ended up being just a kid from our school.''

I almost bent over laughing. Of course the Scooby Gang's lives were way fun and easier, they wouldn't have to put up with stress, going to hotel from hotel, or having to kill real monsters. No, they just caught men, women and children in masks, and simply sent them to jail or home.

''That sound's like that would've been fun.'' I said, and Fred smiled softly, taking me into his arms. And I couldn't help but sigh in comfort and lay my head on his chest. Before I looked up meeting his eyes, and playing with his orange ascot, and playfully played with it. ''So, what made you and the scooby gang come here? Cause I know there's more to it then the money.''

Fred chuckled, his eyes to which I noticed were filled with something similar to love. Before he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. ''We just like to get out on our own, you know...''He replied, and I looked at him in confusion. ''away from the city and our families.''

I almost felt like yelling and beating some sense into Fred at first. So, basically Fred and the gang wanted our lives, when we all wanted they're lives. But I bet they won't when they figure out that there is a real ghost in this world now. Killing every person it finds, I just hoped they wouldn't go insane.

So giving Fred the fakest smile I could show, I whispered. ''I know, me, Sam, Dean and Cas, all want the same thing...'' I almost growled.

I then felt eyes digging into my back. And turned to see Cas standing there, and for the first time I notices his onyx wing's flapping and moving dangerously, as if they were trying to fight or reach for something. Maybe he needed help grooming them, I mean if birds and creatures with wings groom them, then how is an Angel different.

So, hesitantly getting out of the warmth that is Fred. I walked over to the angel and I felt his gaze follow me at every move I made. As Sam and Dean walked away to talk to other's, but I could still feel Fred's concerned gaze digging into me. As I gently put my hand on my best friend's arm.

''Cas...''I began, not knowing what to say, as he looked at me, and that's when I noticed he had tied up his trench coat, but why? he hated doing that? But shaking my head I asked him. ''D-do you need help with your wing's? Because it looks like they're trying to pull you somewhere or attack something.''

Castiel shook his head, but gave me a small nod and a smile. Which I knew he used to say 'thank you' with. Suddenly I felt something nudge at my neck, making me stiffen, and reach for my gun, that was surprisingly still in the back of my jeans.

''Cas, is something behind me?'' I asked, and he shook his head, before gently putting a hand onto my neck, which was very warm and cold at the same time, and I almost groaned at his touched. ''Thank's, Cas.''

Castiel nodded, before I looked back at my brothers. But before I could ask what they were just talking about, the lights began to flicker on and off, and suddenly I could feel myself getting cold. But quickly I could feel Fred's arm's wrap around me, and that's when I had heard it, a menacing roar and a menacing growl.

''Like, somebody turn up the heat in here, man.'' Shaggy complained, shivering as well Scooby. ''It's getting cold. ''

But the growl didn't come from the menacing roar...it came from Castiel, but why? Before I could ask why, Fred still holding me close to him, by our hips touching, with Cas behind us. Followed my brothers down the hallway, until we froze at a terrified voice. That was coming from a cracked open room doorway.

'' _No! Help ! No! Aah! Oh!''_ The man screamed, but was cut off as all the door's including his were all slammed shut. I reached for my iron clip, knowing it wouldn't really do anything but hey at least it was iron and something.

I watched as Sam slowly went to grab the doorknob. And I growled as a ghostly, purple hand reached through the door and tried to grab Sam, knocking the flashlight out of his hand. Then the entire ghost materialize through the door.

'' Ph-ph-ph-phantom!'' Shaggy yelled, and I looked over at him, just in time to see both him and Scooby, jump into Castiel's arms. Making me almost laugh, until I suddenly felt Fred's arm that was around my waist disappear as he charged at the ghost.

'' Gotcha!'' Fred exclaimed, until he frowns, and I chuckled. As he keeps on patting the wall, the ghost had went through. '' Uhh! Huh? That's strange?''

I stood beside Daphne, while Dean and Sam began talking about something. Before I looked at Cas, Shaggy and Scooby, who both looked terrified. While Castiel looked like he was in pain, from holding them.

'' G-g-g-g-ghost!'' Scooby replied shakily, pointing a paw at the wall. While Velma rolled her eyes, and fixed her glasses. While I looked on.

'' Guys, no. It's not a ghost.'' Velma replied. And I crossed my arms, moving my (H/C) hair to the side. Suddenly the lights flickered back on, I watched chuckling as Castiel dropped Scooby and Shaggy to the ground, before dusting his hands off.

'' Oh, yeah? Then, man, how did he just walk through that wall?!'' Shaggy exclaimed, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. This cartoon and world was no place for our world's monsters. But before I could lie to break the tension, Fred came up and wrapped his arm around me.

'' Well, whatever it was, it's gone now.'' He smiled, and I looked back at Castiel, who's wing's were once again twitching and shaking dangerously. And he kept on looking at Fred like he wanted to kill him.

 _Was he? No! There was no way he was jealous_.

So, collecting my thoughts I looked at Fred, who walked us over to the door, Cosgood Creeps had been in. And stopped right outside it

'' It looks like he was coming out of here.'' Fred began, as he opened the door, the color of my skin paled as I saw Cosgood Creeps body hanging from the ceiling while his head and legs were on the floor. '' Well, that's not good.''

I almost felt like throwing up, so, I looked away. And felt a familiar hand gently touch my cheek, and looked to see Castiel, looking at me in concern, but there was something else swimming in those eyes of his. He didn't say anything but kissed my head, for some reason making me feel so much better.

Until Fred came over and dragged me off again.'' Come on, gang!'' He said with a smile. But not before I could hear Dean.

''I think I'm gonna be.'' Dean exclaimed, holding it in. And I agreed with him. But then I noticed Castiel's fists clench, creating crescent moons in them, before he looked at Sam, and Sam nodded before telling Dean to go watch me. And I rolled my eyes, not believing him.

But there was something off with Castiel...And it was worrying me. I just hopped it wasn't anything bad. So laying my head on Fred's shoulder as we reached the couch, I waited, for Sam and Castiel to come in. While Dean still flirted with Daphne, and the women giggled and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly I felt Fred's arm leave my waist. Before his hand landed on my thigh, making me look at him in complete confusion. Before he gently held my hand with the other.

''F-Fred what are you-'' I was cut off as Fred silenced me, gaining everyone's attention. And I was surprised Daphne wasn't jealous. It looked like she liked Dean more than anything.

''Well, I've been thinking.'' Fred began, looking straight into my eyes. ''How would you like to join the mystery gang and be, co-leader? As well as helping me make traps for every mystery?'' I was shocked, my whole life I've wanted this oppurtunity, to meet the Scooby gang, and become a member but a co leader?

''F-Fred-'' I tried to say. But he stopped me.

''You don't have too!'' He exclaimed, before he sighed and shook his head. ''I'm making this very bad aren't I? Of course I was going to make a fool out of myself!''

Gently I placed my hand onto his cheek and made him look at me. ''Fred, deep breaths,'' I said softly, and he nodded doing just that. ''Now, what are you trying to tell me?''

Fred looked at me, with love in those eyes, and I knew what was going to happen next. I had been through this before. He wanted me to be his girlfriend. But they all ended up being a disaster because of hunting or being me, or if they're monsters or cartoons.

''What I'm trying to say is,'' Fred sighed once more. **''** So, w-will you be my girlfriend'' Fred hesitantly asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

As I just sat there, gaping at him like a deer in the headlights, while the scooby gang and Brothers waited for my answer. And Dean was giving me a small smirk, while Sam rolled his eyes. But I didn't notice Castiel's eyes glow once more, and all his many faces coming out to play.

''F-Fred I-I-'' I started with a small smile, I felt flattered really, I mean he was a great guy, but he wasn't real. But maybe just to make him happy I should agree. But as I opened my mouth once more I froze when my eyes met with those icy blue ones, I had come to love.

Castiel, warrior of God, Warrior of Heaven, was looking at me like a predator looked at his prey. And his magnificent onyx wings, were flapping dangerously, which made some of vases break, as well as some pictures.

Which made Shaggy and Scooby jump. ''W-What was that?'' Shaggy asked terrified. As Sam and Dean looked around for anything of the Ghost but I knew it was Castiel.

His gigantic wing's reached out toward's me, making me almost yelp, but I tried to get behind Fred, but Castiel's wing's made it impossible.

I instantly felt the feather's wrap around my body dangerously, and so tightly I was afraid I wouldn't be able to breath. Looking up at my enraged Best friend, I felt myself cower as his eyes glowed a dangerous blue. Before I could do anything, Cas growled, and was suddenly running with me, and forcing us both into a private room.

Before the Angel locked the door with a flick of his wrist. And before I knew it, my eyes were closed. And I could feel the angel's nose instantly go to my neck and take a deep inhale. Before he pulled away slightly.

''Open, Open your eyes!'' He hissed softly, cupping my cheek gently. ''Y/n, look at me! Open them!''

I couldn't help it and opened them, only to see Castiel, in nothing but his white shirt, and boxer's which had little bee's on them. I would have almost laughed, but right now, my were looking at him, my best friend. In fear, and it hurt me, and I was afraid of where Castiel was going to take this.

Before I felt soft, yet warm lips crash into my own chapped ones, and rough yet soft hand's holding the side's of my head gently, as I closed my eyes once more.

Suddenly there was a bright light. And I opened my eyes again just in time to see, Castiel, grow at least twelve or thirteen feet tall, and his gigantic black wings getting even bigger and wider that the window to the bedroom broke. But I froze when he looked down upon me with many faces which resembled animals.

He was so beautiful. His Trueform had six onyx wings, and five heads, but that's when I remembered what was going on, and tried to make a run for it. But one of the six faces, which resembled a black wolf, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Before putting me down back against the wall.

''Cas! Please! You have to stop this!'' I pleaded, on the verge of tears. As he began to tear away my clothing while his human face, which resembled jimmy's continued on licking and gently nibbling on my neck or scent gland. I began on hitting his chest, which was firm and hard.

''Castiel!'' I screamed, but he didn't listen and kept on what he was doing. Suddenly all of my clothes except my underwear were gone. Before I had chance to scream again or say something. Castiel lifted me up, since I was 5'2 and he was now 12 or 13 feet tall, and turned me over so my back rested on his chest.

''Hel-AH!'' I tried to scream for help, but was cut off by Castiel placing my sex right over his large and I mean very large Boner in his pants , it would seem in they're true form Angels also wore clothes. And he began to roughly dry-hump me, which caused a pleasured sensation to flow through my system, to my womanhood.

But I bit my lip after the first moan. As Castiel continued dryhumping me, moaning and groaning my name in enochian, and praising my body. He then began to rub my boobs, as he continued to hump me over and over, which made me moan, and something I've never felt before drip into my underwear.

''Cas...''I whimpered, trying to look at his human face, but he kept my head turned the other way. ''Please stop this! Your hurting me!''

But once again he didn't stop. He did stop humping me for a minute, only for him to place my body well my sex right over his human mouth and he didn't waste any time to rip off the last garment off, and throw it to the floor. Before looking at my pussy which I knew was now drenched.

''Wait,'' I began, as tears formed in my eyes once more. I didn't want this, I wasn't ready, and my own Best Friend and also my crush was forcing me to do stuff I didn't want. ''Cas, please don't I-I'm not ready for this, I don't thin-Son-OF-A-BITCH!''

I Yelled the last part, as Castiel began to instantly eat me out, his tongue hitting places inside me, that my fingers never could, it felt so good, and more slick came from me, as I grabbed at his hair, but I only grabbed his hair to get out of his grip.

And now his black hair was like it was. The very moment we met each other in that barn. Suddenly feeling the strength I needed, I tried to call for help again, only to be met, with Castiel's wolf's face which nuzzled me gently and sniffed my scenting gland. And it nuzzled my hair.

''Dean! Help! Sam-OHH'' I screamed, but was cut off by me screaming in pleasure, as I felt myself cum right on Castiel's face, which he drank and slurped up hungrily. Like I was his meal, before he lowered me to the ground gently, and I felt weak, I had forcibly cumed. And I kept on yelling for my brother's. ''Dean! SAM! PLEASE!''

Suddenly I could feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. And I whimpered, as Castiel whipped my juices off his lips with two fingers before holding them up to my face. _He wasn't going to make me? No, no,_

 _''_ Suck.'' He said softly, as he picked me up once more, so my back was on his chest and I was pinned to the wall. I shook my head, feeling the tears go down my cheeks. But he was persistent and pressed me more against the wall. ''Suck, Y/n, please. I would rather not hurt you.''

I cried, and opened my mouth, and was quickly sucking my juices off them. I then could hear something being unzipped and whimpered. That's when I felt his other hand leave from behind my neck, and down towards his pants, and suddenly I was turned around on the wall. And was met by him jerking off.

And I felt my insides and my heart stop. It was ginormous, and looked like it could split anything open. And the worst part for me was. 1: I am a virgin and 2: I am going to lose my purity to my best friend, the only one I talk to when something is wrong, by raping me.

''Cas, please anything but-''I was cut off my the angel, pushing his member into my mouth. Almost causing me to choke, as he just groaned and moaned in pleasure. His many faces doing the same thing, that's when his wing's started flapping again, making me open my eyes.

I didn't do anything, I was just pinned to the wall, not sucking him. Until he put his hands on both sides of my face and made me suck him off. ''Hummmm!'' I screamed, as i almost chocked once more. and tried hitting his thigh's to make him stop. But I made it worse, because he started thrusting into my mouth. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. As Castiel groaned, and all of his many faces groaned and hissed leaning they're head's back.

Suddenly I felt something coming from his member. And Castiel looked down at me, panting heavily, as he did so, all his faces looking at me. ''I-I'm going to-Oh God!'' Castiel groaned, just as his cum went into my mouth, and I gagged a little, but the taste was amazing. But it felt bitter going down my throat. Gently I felt his hand's leave my face.

''Cas, please I know you are in there.'' I whimpered, as his cock left my mouth, letting me sit out some of after taste of his cum. ''Please stop this!'

But the angel ignores me. And before I knew it, his pants are off, and he moves me from the wall into the air, with my back pressed against his chest, looking down I see his ginormous member, poking at my thigh. And that member probably had to be around eight-teen or twenty inches and it was very wide. It was going to destroy me.

With a finale deep breath, I try to look at Cas, but it's impossible. And I try to snap him out of whatever he was in. ''Cas please...''I whispered, crying, only for his human head to come down and nuzzle my neck. Licking the tears away. ''Please...''I said one last time.

But his human face nuzzled my cheek, neck and breast. Before it rested it's chin on the right side of my shoulder, gazing up at my expression. I was confused before I suddenly felt myself being slowly lowered, and I started to freak out and scream, but he tried to calm me by saying sweet nothings as he began to lower me onto his ginormous member, which instantly split me wide open. He had taken my purity.

I cried, screamed and sobbed. As he kept on lowering and lowering me and saying sweet nothings into my ear, until, my hips met his. And I whimpered as Castiel purred happily. Suddenly his wing's wrapped around me, covering me against the cold.

''Finally,'' He purred softly, nuzzling my cheek, as well as the other faces. ''You are mine, my sweet, beautiful, adventurous, mate.''

 _Mate? Did he just say Mate? What the hell? Suddenly I remembered what Bobby had said about angels and they're culture. They aren't like us, when a human marries a human they just make a pact. But when an Angel mates with a human...It was forever._

 _But if the angel doesn't bite your neck, to where It's claiming marks are to be made. Then it's not forever._ So, I just had to make sure, Cas, didn't bite me, but his cock was hurting me. And I felt betrayed, used, cheap and sexually assulted.

Before I could do anything. Castiel started to move, and I sobbed at how painful it was. And I looked down, and gasped as I saw his member moving in my body. He was going to kill me. I hissed, whimpered and begged for him to stop, but he cooed me softly, as he grunted and purred, nuzzling agianst me.

Every thrust he made became faster, and it was so painful I gripped his arms. And made him turn me so I was facing his chest, So I could close my eyes and rest my head on his chest. While he raped me, Castiel continued on groaning and hissing in pleasure.

''Open your eyes, mate.'' He whispered, his thrusts getting faster. And I kept them closed, until his hand made me look up at him, all his faces watching me get fucked. ''My sweet, perfect, mate.''

I felt more tears. And whimpered, as one of his hand's came around and held me to him. So, I couldn't escape, but that didn't mean I couldn't yell one last time.

''FRED!'' I screamed, but just like the other times, no one came not even my brothers. And that's when Cas stopped fucking me, and I found myself on the floor already presented. As i quickly felt Castiel hover over my body, his member at my abused entrance.

''Don't say that ape's name here!'' He growled, and before I could stop him, he slammed into me. Causing me to scream in agony and pleasure, as his member went even further into my body, and i could have sworn he almost killed me. ''Your not his!''

I looked back at him, glaring at him. ''Then who's am I?'' I replied back harshly, and giving him a hateful glare. ''Who's?'' I barked, only for his eyes to glow blue as he pinned to the floor his hand in my hair, as he kept on thrusting.

''I'm going to make you mine, my mate.'' He growled, eyes flashing dangerously, as his thrusts didnt stop, they got even faster. And I yelped, as he began to bang me harder and harder. That I felt my brain was about to explode from the pleasure and pain I felt, but I snapped out of it when he continued. ''Gonna give you my mating bite, honeybee.''

''No! Not like this castiel! Please!'' I begged, trying to get from under him, but he pinned me by my neck and scented it. It seemed like forever when I finally felt stinging and pleasurable pain in my neck right of my shoulder. ''NO!'' I yelled, sobbing, knowing now we were mates for life.

Suddenly I felt something grow in Cas's member, it felt like a huge ball, a tie or something. Before I could move or speak. Castiel said something that made me freeze and try to fight harder. ''I'm gonna give you my knot! Breed you with my pups!''

My eyes widened in horror at the mention of breeding. And Pups? Another word for baby's. And I fought back kicking, but Castiel used his grace to stop me. I didn't want Pups, not in this life, not with right now, and not with Cas, Because if I was to have one of his...I would die, it would be nephilim.

And I wasn't on birth control.

''No!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks. "Not that! Please, I'll do anything you want but don't do this to me. We're friends remember, Cas? Please," I sobbed. But he ignored my pleas and cries, as he opened my legs and kept on thrusting even harder and harder.

''And not to mention how good you will look with our pups.'' Castiel beamed, thrusting, and i could feel his knot start to catch inside me, making me feel sick, as it attached to the walls of my pussy. ''Letting.''-Thrust-'' everyone''-Thrust-''every human''- ''monster or creature''Thrust, knot is locked. ''Know''-thrust-''You''-''Belong''-''To''-''Me''!''

With one last thrust I felt his knot lock inside me, and we both gasped as he spilled his seed. And I cried as he pushed more inside me when he spilled his seed, he really did want to breed me. Breed me with his Nephilim.

When it was all over I collapsed onto the floor, and Castiel, still in his true form laid beside me. I tried to move away, but his knot was still locked inside preventing me from moving, and as I moved more and more of his seed filled me. So, with a defeated sigh, I curled up into myself, while Castiel had a happy smile on his face, happy he claimed me.

But I wasn't happy, no not at all. he mated me, he had no right. Suddenly I felt his wings wrap around me, and I shuddered under them in fear, and that hurt me, I was scared of the person I loved, cherished and loved more than I had loved my past boyfriends.

''Goodnight, mate.'' He purred happily, licking at his bite mark on my neck, as I silently cried myself to sleep.


End file.
